Gaming machines each have a program for progressing a game, and the program is used to provide operation instructions to a player. For example, music gaming machines each have a program called operation sequence incorporated therein. A music gaming machine indicates an operation member to be operated and an indicated timing to be operated on a monitor, based on the operation sequence. The music gaming machine then compares the timing when the indicated operation member was actually performed with the indicated timing to compute a game score. Players who have favorite songs or want to have a better game score repeatedly practice the game based on an identical operation sequence.